Charmed
Charmed was a 1998-2006 American television series about three sisters who discover that they are actually powerful witches known as "The Charmed Ones." The series follows their adventures fighting evil demons and other supernatural entities while also juggling jobs, careers, and relationships. The series starred Shannon Doherty (Prue), Alyssa Milano (Phoebe), and Holly Marie Combs (PIper) as the three witches. Shannon Doherty left the show after the third season; her character was replaced by a previously-unknown half-sister, played by Rose McGowan (Paige), who had similar witch powers and abilities. Wicca Envy (Season 1, Episode 10) Prue's boss Rex (Neil Roberts) is a warlock who hopes to destroy the sisters. Using astral projection, he is able to plant hypnotic suggestions in the minds of others. He uses this power to make Prue steal an expensive tiara and bring it back to the manor house so that he can frame her for theft, then to manipulate the sisters as he plans their destruction. Is There a Woogy in the House? (Season 1, Episode 15) After a small earthquake, the sisters tease Phoebe about her fear of the basement. Unfortunately, Phoebe's fears are well-founded; a demon escapes from the cracked floor of the basement and possesses a repairman, using him to trick Phoebe into entering the basement so that it can possess her as well. That night, Prue and Piper host a dinner for Professor Whittsley (Nancy Moonves), an important client of Prue's company, but the Woogy causes havoc while Phoebe secretly takes the Professor down to the basement to be possessed. Phoebe then uses her powers to throw Piper and Prue out of the house. The next morning, the two sisters discover that the Professor has been arrested for assault. They investigate further and learn that their house is actually a spiritual nexus that the Woogy, using Phoebe, seeks to control. Piper and Prue return to the manor and discover that Phoebe has been luring more people into the basement, including Police Inspector Andy (Ted King). The possessed Phoebe tries to kill her sisters and chases them into the basement, but then has a flashback to a forgotten memory of her grandmother (Jennifer Rhodes) banishing the Woogy years before. The memory is enough to give Phoebe the power to break the Woogy's hold on her and to re-banish it with a spell, saving her sisters. WOOG1.JPG|The sisters tease Phoebe WOOG2.JPG|The Woogy orders the repairman to bring Phoebe to him WOOG3.JPG|Phoebe reluctantly enters the basement WOOG4.JPG|She discovers the Woogy WOOG5.JPG|Phoebe is possessed by the Woogy WOOG6.JPG WOOG7.JPG WOOG8.JPG|Phoebe uses her new Woogy powers to make a bat WOOG9.JPG|Phoebe saves Piper from the repairman WOOG10.JPG|The possessed Phoebe blows off her sisters WOOG11.JPG|The Woogy orders Phoebe to kill her sisters WOOG11A.JPG|Phoebe tries to resist WOOG12.JPG|The Woogy takes control of Phoebe WOOG13.JPG|Phoebe returns from the basement WOOG14.JPG|The sisters are suspicious of Phoebe's behavior WOOG15A.JPG|Phoebe tries to kill Piper WOOG16.JPG|Phoebe gives the Professor a tour of the house WOOG17.JPG|The Professor is possessed by the Woogy WOOG18.JPG|Phoebe throws Piper and Prue out of the house WOOG20.JPG|Phoebe lures people to the house to be possessed WOOG21.JPG|The Professor is arrested WOOG22.JPG|Piper and Prue discover the important of the house WOOG23.JPG|Phoebe welcomes Andy to the house WOOG24.JPG|Piper uses her powers to freeze Evil Andy WOOG25.JPG|Evil Phoebe is also frozen by the spell WOOG26.JPG|Phoebe traps Prue in the attic WOOG27.JPG|Phoebe tries to kill Prue WOOG28.JPG|Prue and Piper flee to the basement WOOG29.JPG|Phoebe prepares to kill them WOOG30.JPG|Phoebe has a flashback WOOG31.JPG|Phoebe remembers when Grams banished the Woogy WOOG32.JPG|Phoebe repeats the spell to banish the Woogy WOOG34.JPG|The Woogy is forced back into the hole WOOG35.JPG|Phoebe is freed from the Woogy's power WOOG36.JPG|The sisters comfort Phoebe Ms. Hellfire (Season 2, Episode 9) The sisters manage to kill an assassin that was sent to wipe them out. Prue goes undercover as the dead hitwoman to find out who is behind the attempt on their lives. Unfortuantely, the demon Barbas (Billy Drago) catches her and uses his powers to take over her mind and send her on a mission to kill Piper and Phoebe. HELF1.png|Ms Hellfire tries to kill the Charmed Ones HELF2.png|Prue saves her sisters HELF3.png|Ms Hellfire is killed HELF4.png|Prue pretends to be Ms Hellfire HELF5.png|Barbas confronts Prue HELF6.png|Barbas hypnotizes Prue HELF7.png|Barbas tells Prue that her sisters are evil impostors HELF8.png|Barbas orders Prue to kill them HELF9.png|Prue obeys HELF10.png|Prue confronts her sisters HELF11.png|Prue tries to kill Phoebe and Piper HELF12.png|The sisters try to break the spell HELF13.png|Prue comes to her senses Coyote Piper (Season 3, Episode 9) As a nervous Piper prepares for her 10-year high school reunion, a body-hopping demon escapes from its creator and eventuallly ends up in Piper's body. While the possessed Piper enjoys the reunion, Prue and Phoebe race to undo the damage and save Piper's soul from being destroyed. COYO1.png COYO2.png COYO3.png COYO4.png COYO6.png COYO7.png Bride and Gloom (Season 3, Episode 13) Demons Dantalian (Una Damon) and Zile (Tom O'Brien) trick Prue into a marriage ceremony that turn her evil. BNG1.png BNG2.png BNG3.png BNG4.png Y Tu Mummy Tambien (Season 5, Episode 10) An ancient Egyptin wizard (Adrian Paul) uses his powers to transfer the soul of his dead lover Isis into the bodies of Pheobe (and later Paige). CHYTU1.png CHYTU2.png PDVD_007.JPG phoebe.JPG PDVD_059.JPG CHYTU3.png mummy.JPG PDVD_070.JPG Love's a Witch (Season 6, Episode 5) Paige gets involved in a "Romeo and Juliet"-style feud between two wealthy families. Her efforts to help backfire when she is possessed by the ghost of Olivia (Rachelle Lefevre), who is secretly responsible for the ongoing feud. CHLOV1.png CHLOV2.png CHLOV3.png Desperate Housewitches (Season 8, Episode 4) A housewife (Michelle Stafford) is possessed by a demon who is trying to steal Piper's son. CHHOU1.png CHHOU2.png CHHOU3.png CHHOU4.png 12 Angry Zen (Season 8, Episode 14) A demon (Julian Ovenden) uses a magical wooden staff to take control of the Charmed Ones. He sends his mind controlled minions to kill Lo Pan (Clyde Kusatsu), the guardian of the staff. ZEN0.png ZEN3.png ZEN1.png ZEN4.png ZEN5.png ZEN6.png ZEN7.png Category:Possession Category:Mind Control Category:Western Live Action Category:Peril Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Possessed Female Category:Possessed Male